criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tale of Two Murders
A Tale of Two Murders '''is the fourth case featured in Criminal Case, and its city and its district . Plot A new detective was now announced in the previous case. And now, he was introduced. His name is Daniel Ricks, and he is 24 years old. He was really excited. Sadly, he was assigned to the Additional Investigation. Well, it all turns out of a sudden killer was murdered. The victim is Arthur Simple, the killer of Stacie Rockstone in the second case. He was murdered slowly by poisonous pills. And to take note that Leni was really sad about the death. And the killer was knowned to take nevrax pills as the gloves was discovered and founded. The autopsy said that in Arthur's digestive system, inside there was a needle, and the pill that the killer gave. Arthur has big wounds in its chest and suffered big scalpel textures. Stats VICTIM: Arthur Simple MURDER WEAPON: Poisonous Pills KILLER: Eva Stone Suspects '''Felix Armstrong (principal) *The suspect takes nevrax pills *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect uses formol *The suspect wears a crystal badge ---- Eva Stone (vendor) *The suspect takes nevrax pills *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect uses formol *The suspect wears a crystal badge *The suspect has an oil stain ---- Devan Luz (teen schooler) *The suspect takes nevrax pills *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect uses formol *The suspect wears a crystal badge ---- Aaliyah Smiles (model) *The suspect takes nevrax pills *The suspect is superstitious *The suspect uses formol *The suspect has an oil stain ---- Sean Louisiana (award giver) *The suspect takes nevrax pills *The suspect uses formol *The suspect wears a crystal badge *The suspect has an oil stain Killer's Profile *The killer takes nevrax pills *The killer is superstitious *The killer uses formol *The killer wears a crystal badge *The killer has an oil stain Steps Chapter 1: Luck of Death *Analyze Box of Nevrax 08:00:00 (Clue: The killer is superstitious) *Investigate Airports (Clue: Victim's Body, Badge) *Examine Badge (Clue: Felix Armstrong) *Interrogate Felix Armstrong *Autopsy Victim's Body 18:00:00 (Clue: The killer takes nevrax pills) *Talk to Eva Stone with the murder *Investigate Victim's House (Clue: Torn Photo, Fabric, Towel) *Examine Torn Photo (Clue: Devan Luz) *Talk to Devan Luz again about the victim *Examine Fabric (Clue: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance 02:00:00 *Confront Felix about the relationship with the victim *Examine Towel (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 00:30:00 *Ask Eva Stone about the towel *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2: Ultra Spy *Investigate Kitchen (Clue: Watch, Cap, Medicinal Cabinet, Pile of Sausages) *Examine Watch (Clue: DNA) *Examine DNA (Clue: Aaliyah Smiles) *Confront Aaliyah Smiles with the watch from the victim *Examine Cap (Clue: Transparent Substance) *Analyze Transparent Substance 07:00:00 *Ask Sean Louisiana as the awarding night *Examine Medicinal Cabinet (Clue: Formol) *Analyze Formol 00:05:00 (Clue: The killer uses formol) *Examine Pile of Sausages (Clue: List of Names) *Talk to Devan *Talk to Eva *Talk to Felix *Talk to Aaliyah *Investigate Mall (Clue: Cart) *Examine Cart (Clue: Shoebox) *Analyze Shoebox 03:00:00 *Confront Sean with the shoes selling to the victim *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3: Superstitious Killer *Talk to Sean Louisiana (New Clue: Broken Phone) *Examine Broken Phone *Analyze Phone 05:00:00 *Talk to Eva Stone with the argument *Investigate Entrance (Clue: Phonebook, Faded Flyer, Victim's Leg) *Examine Phonebook (Clue: Names) *Analyze Names 01:00:00 *Confront Aaliyah Smiles about the victim *Examine Faded Flyer (Clue: Felix's advertisement) *Talk to Felix with the flyer *Analyze Victim's Leg 07:00:00 (Clue: The killer wears a crystal badge) *Investigate Airplanes (Clue: Pendant) *Examine Pendant (Clue: Oil Substance) *Analyze Oil Substance 05:00:00 (Clue: The killer has an oil stain) *Take care of that killer now! *Advance to Additional Investigation (No stars) Additional Investigation *Talk to Devan Luz about the Hello awardings night (Reward: 50 xp) *Investigate Airports (Clue: Trophy) *Examine Trophy (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints 04:00:00 *Interrogate Aaliyah Smiles about it (Reward: Burger) *Ask Sean Louisiana about the awardings night (Reward: 100 xp) *Investigate Mall (Clue: Slips) *Examine Slips (Clue: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints (Clue: Aaliyah Smiles) *Talk to Aaliyah about it *Investigate Kitchen (Clue: Glass of Blood) *Examine Glass of Blood (Clue: Blood) *Analyze Blood 05:00:00 *Ask Felix about the blood (Reward: Handy Suit) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Navigation